Jos Luotat
by Neridiah
Summary: Voldemortin kukistumisesta on kulunut seitsemän vuotta. Draco Malfoy viettää huoletonta elämää juhlien ja laiskotellen, taioista erossa. Varoittamatta hänen tasainen elämänsä kuitenkin muuttuu tavalla, jota hän olisi kaikista vähiten odottanut.


Klubin valot sumensivat tavalliseen tapaan jo valmiiksi epäselvää ja hämärää näkökenttää.

"Yksi martini, kiitos", vaaleaverikkö huikkasi baaripöydän kulmalta. Baarimikko ei osannut enää muistaa, kuinka monta 'yksi martinia' tuo mies oli jo tilannut. Siitä huolimatta hän sekoitteli tottunein elkein jälleen yhden drinkin, ja antoi sen asiakkaalleen. Ainakaan vielä miekkonen ei näyttänyt olevan liian humalassa. Tämä ojensi viiden punnan setelin, josta baarimikko antoi jonkin verran takaisin.

"Kiitos", mies sanoi taas. Barista pystyi vain vaivoin vastustelemaan silmiensä pyöräyttämistä, ja vastasi: "Olkaa hyvä", ennen kuin luikki äkkiä toisten asiakkaidensa luo.

"Kiitos, kiitos kiitos vain..." mies hyräili, ja kulautti lasin kerralla tyhjäksi. Hän nojasi kyynärpäällään tummaan baaripöytään, ja heilutteli jalkaansa poissaolevasti tutkaillessaan jälleen hieman sumeammilla silmillään ympäri klubia.

Tummatukkainen nainen vilkuili miestä jonkin matkan päästä, ja oli vilkuillutkin jo jonkin aikaa. Naisen mielestä vaaleaverikkö näytti juuri sopivalta hoidolta siksi illaksi, ainakin mitä sen klubin muuhun tarjontaan vertasi. Ei mies ollut hullumman näköinen, ei ollenkaan. Itse asiassa varsin seksikäs ilmestys valkeine hiuksineen ja tummine pukuineen. Puvuissa kulkevia harvoin näki, mutta sen miehen kohdalla pukeutuminen kieli varakkuudesta, mikä oli omiaan naisen kiinnostuksen herättämiseksi.

Nainen tavoitti tämän katseen. Hän keimaili, hämmensi drinkkiään ja nakkeli niskojaan saaden kiiltävät, kastanjanruskeat hiuksensa heilahtelemaan. Mies nyökkäsi tälle arkisesti, mikä kuitenkin sai naisen rohkaistumaan ja tulemaan lähemmäs.

Nainen ei kuitenkaan saanut toivomaansa huomiota päästyään miehen luokse. Silmäpeli jäi nuorukaiselta täysin huomaamatta, eikä keimailukaan näyttänyt tehoavan. Viimeistään miehen totaalinen huomioimattomuus ja poispäin katselu sai naisen aukaisemaan suunsa.

"Näytät käyvän täällä joka viikonloppu", nainen aloitti. Mies kohautti olkiaan poissaolevasti.

"Haluatko jutella?" tämä jatkoi, ja sai jälleen vastauksesi pelkän olankohautuksen.

"Et?" Olankohautus.

Nainen näytti jo tosissaan närkästyvän siitä, että hänen viehkeä lähestymisyrityksensä ja fiksut avauslauseensa jätettiin niin röyhkeästi huomiotta. Hän ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut, sillä sellaisia klubeilta kello yksi löytyvät naiset yleensä ovat. Mies oli jo tottunut heidänlaisiinsa, sillä jostain syystä hänen ympärillään parveili joka ilta muutama toiveikas, enemmän tai vähemmän houkuttelevan näköinen naisihminen.

"Et haluaisi kenties lähteä jonnekin?" nainen kysyi, vaikka tiesi itsekin alittavansa riman siinä paikassa. Vaan minkäs teet, jos mies ei tunnu reagoivan.

"Joo, ihan sama", mies vastasikin yllättäen.

Nainen näytti piristyvän ihan silmissä, ja se sama viettelevä olemus palasi epäilyttävän nopeasti takaisin. Hän nykäisi paitaansa turhan selkeästi alemmas. Miehen silmät pyyhkäisivät paljastuneen dekolteen yli, mikä sai hänessä aikaan vain täysin vastakkaisen reaktion kuin nainen oli toivonut.

"Tai no, mitä jos annetaan olla", mies puhui vain aavistuksen sammaltaen. Hän oli noussut baarijakkaralta aikeissaan paeta jonnekin päin klubia jossa olisi älyllistä elämää, mutta pysähtyikin kuin seinään. Hän oli noteerannut baarin vastakkaiselta seinältä, tanssilattian tuolta puolen naisen, jonka oli jo pitkään työntänyt muistinsa synkille perukoille unohduksiin.

"Vittu."

"Mitä?" nainen tiuskaisi närkästyneenä, muttei saanut vastausta. Vaalea mies oli lähtenyt kävelemään ripein, pitkin askelin ja tietenkin mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti kohti klubin ulko-ovea, mutta joutui pian ikäväkseen huomaamaan että avoin ilmatila hänen edessään ei ollut sittenkään niin avoin kuin miltä se oli näyttänyt. Ovi jäi härnäämään häntä muutaman metrin päähän, kun hän yritti saada nenänsä irti siitä jostain, mikä hänen tielleen oli asettunut.

"Tiesin että olet täällä", kuului ääni hänen olkansa takaa. Muistista kumpusi muutamia mielleyhtymiä juuri siihen ääneen liittyen. Terävät, tummat silmät, kiharat hiukset ja äärimmäisen ärsyttävä kaikkitietäväisyys.

Pian juopunut velho tajusi että oli iskenyt nenänsä läpi seinämää, joka muistutti hiukan tuorekelmun ja kärpäspaperin risteytystä. Naurahdus hänen takaansa havahdutti hänet takaisin maan pinnalle ihmettelemästä tuorekelmun ihmeitä.

"Senkin saasta..." blondi murahti vihaisesti. Hetken päästä hän huomasi horjahtavansa rajusti eteenpäin, kun kelmu hänen edestään katosi olemattomiin.

"Varo", nainen huikkasi, ja tarttui miehen käteen pitääkseen tämän tasapainossa. Se jos mikä kolautti tämän itsetuntoa.

"Hitto - kuka sinä luulet olevasi", mies ärjähti, ja riuhtaisi kätensä irti naisen kädestä. Noita kohautti olkapäitään, ja lähti baaritiskiä kohti ruskea hiuspehko vienosti heilahdellen. Nainen istahti baarijakkaralle varsin viehkeästi mustassa, seksikkäässä cocktailhameessaan.

"Pieni vodkapaukku, kiitos", Hermione huikkasi baristalle. Ei kulunut kauaakaan, kun mies saapui tämän viereen, ja tilasi samanlaisen. He olivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Hermione avasi keskustelun kuin mies ei olisi vasta äsken haukkunut häntä saastaksi ja yrittänyt karata häneltä.

"Miten sinulla on mennyt?"

Mies oli hiljaa jonkin aikaa, ja Hermione jatkoi: "Tai siis, tietenkin hyvin, kyllä minä sen tiedän... Missä vaimosi on? Astoria?"

"Ei sen asiat minulle kuulu", Malfoy vastasi. Hermionen kohottaessa kulmiaan velho selvensi: "Hän jätti minut."

"Ai", Hermione sai sanottua. "Olen pahoillani", hän mutisi.

"Parempi näin. Minua ei ole luotu sellaiseen", Malfoy murahti sävyttömästi, ja naurahti. Hermione ei osannut sanoa siihen oikein mitään.

"Mitä varten sinä olet täällä?" Malfoy kysyi sitten, nostamatta katsetta paukustaan johon ei ollut vielä koskenut. Hänen käsityksensä mukaan Granger ei asunut niillä kulmilla. Ainakaan häntä ei ollut miltei vuosikymmeneen näkynyt. Tai sitten hän tykkäsi istua kotona työntämättä nokkaansa ulos, mikä ei tarkemmin ajatellen olisi kovinkaan tavatonta. Ainakaan mitä tämän Tylypahkanaikoina tunnettuun lukuintoon tuli.

"Koska tarvitsen neuvojasi", Hermione vastasi yksioikoisesti. Malfoyn turtuneista aivoista ei ollut hetkeen tajuamaan kuulemaansa.

"Sinä? Neuvoja? _Minulta_?" Malfoy toisti epäuskoisesti. Hermionea huvitti nähdä Malfoy humalassa, mutta hän ei antanut sen seikan häiritä aikeitaan.

"Niin. Tiedän että osaat auttaa minua."

"_Auttaa?_" Malfoyn aavistuksen verran harittava katse muuttui yhä vain epäuskoisemmaksi. "Lobotomiako sinulle on tehty?"

Hermione naurahti hieman hermostuneesti. Malfoy tuskin tiesi, että Hermione oli oikeastaan käynytkin sairaalan puolella. Se oli ollut Sodan jälkeinen kesä, jolloin Hermione oli joutunut hoidettavaksi hermostuneisuuden, stressin ja ahdistuneisuuskohtaustensa tähden. Sota oli jättänyt leimansa moneen heistä.

"Minun on löydettävä Harry", Hermione paukautti.

Viimeistään nyt Malfoy oli tosissaan pudota tuoliltaan. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin mies tajusi edes sulkea suutaan. Lyhyen mutta äärimmäisen tyrmistyneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen velho sai viimein kysyttyä:

"Miten hitossa sinä kuvittelet _minun_ voivan auttaa löytämään _Potterin_?" Hermione pyöräytti silmiään sillä samalla ärsyttävällä tavalla, kuin aina ennen koulussakin.

"Hei, hetkinen. Onko Potter hukassa?" Malfoy kysyi sitten, ja näytti yhtäkkiä riemastuneelta.

"On. Etkö seuraa taikamaailmaa enää yhtään?" nainen kysyi kummissaan.

"Olen kieltämättä jättänyt muutamat Päivän Profeetat lukematta... Viimeiseltä seitsemältä vuodelta", Draco muisteli silmät vaellellen. Hermione puuskahti kärsimättömästi, ja jatkoi: "Harry katosi. Häntä ei ole nähty missään sitten viime vuoden. Hän ei ilmestynyt enää töihin, hän ei vastannut kirjeisiini -"

"Käytätkö sinä vielä pöllöpostia?" Malfoy kysyi huvittuneena. "Etkö ole kuullut puhelimesta?"

"Tottakai olen, mutta -"

"Pöllöpostin kestää ikuisuuksia päästä perille", Malfoy sanoi venytellen. Hermione alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi.

"Nyt ei ole kyse siitä. Harry katosi, enkä ole saanut häneen yhteyttä sen jälkeen. Minulla ei ole mitään tietoa missä hän on. Lehdet kirjoittivat skandaalijuttuja kuin olisivat saaneet elämänsä suurimman joululahjan, ja asiaa on paisuteltu ihan tuhottomasti viimeisen yhdeksän kuukauden ajan. Kukaan ei tiedä missä hän on."

"Selvä, eli hän on hukassa. Sitten ehkä kaikkein polttavimpaan kysymykseen. Miksi hitossa sinä haluat löytää hänet?" Malfoy kysyi huvittuneena. Hänen mielestään oli vain loistavaa, että yksi maanvaiva oli viimein poissa päiväjärjestyksestä.

Hermione puuskahti yhä ärtyneempänä. "Koska hän on ystäväni, ja minua huolestuttaa mitä hän on keksinyt. Sinä tiedät millainen hän on -" "Valitettavasti." Dracon keskeytettyä Hermione sulki silmänsä, ja yritti jatkaa rauhallisesti: "... joten haluan tietää että hänellä on kaikki hyvin. Sitä paitsi voihan olla, että hän ei lähtenyt omin ehdoin..."

Malfoyn ilmeen muuttuessa jälleen hölmistyneeksi, Hermione tuhahti tympääntyneenä: "Ei ystävyyttä voi selittää sellaiselle jolla ei ole ystäviä."

"Älä nyt", Malfoy puolusteli, mutta hiljeni sitten hetkeksi miettimään. "No jaa." Hänen itsekunnioituksensa ei kuitenkaan antanut hänen sanoa Grangerille 'olet oikeassa'. Malfoy heilautti paukun suuhunsa ja iski pienen shottilasin baaritiskiin vähän liiankin lujaa.

Hermione ei voinut omahyväiselle 'tiesinpäs' -ilmeelleen mitään edes siinä tilanteessa, mutta jatkoi ripeästi ennen Malfoyn juoman paukun aiheuttamaa tajunnan todennäköistä sumenemista.

"Minun on asuttava lähettyvilläsi jonkin aikaa. Meidän on tutkittava asioita ja löydettävä Harry."

Malfoy oli tukehtua sylkeensä.

"Hei, hei, hei, älä nyt silti innostu. En edes luvannut auttaa vielä, ja sinä olet jo muuttamassa tänne", velho vastusteli huitoen Hermionea kädellään kuin kovaäänistä ja erittäin ärsyttävää kärpästä.

"Mutta sinä autat, etkö vain?" Hermione kysyi, ja hymyili sievästi. Malfoyn silmät levisivät lievästä järkytyksestä.

"Kuules nyt. Olen elänyt ilman ... taikaa melkein kymmenen vuotta", Malfoy ärisi, lausuen sanan 'taikaa' niin hiljaa kuin vain suinkin kykeni. Klubin melutason huomioon ottaen Hermionen oli luettava se sana huulilta. "Miksi sinä kuvittelet että minusta on mitään hyötyä, jos en osaa enää purkaa edes yksinkertaista estoloitsua?"

"Koska olit kuolonsyöjä."

Malfoy kakoi jälleen, ja vähän kauempana baarimikko pelkäsi joutuvansa elvyttämään taas yhtä juhlijaa, jolla heitti ilta yli.

"Turpa umpeen!" Malfoy sähisi niin, että joku velho olisi voinut luulla hänen osaavan kärmeskieltä. Joku jästi taas olisi voinut luulla tämän saaneen jonkin kummallisen kohtauksen.

Hermione ei hämmentynyt. "Osaat jäljittää ihmisiä, etkö vain?"

"Kuten varmasti sinäkin. Jos muistat, sinä olit se kirjaviisas enkä minä", velho tiuskaisi yrittäessään toipua äskeisestä järkytyksestä.

"Mutta sinä, toisin kuin minä, olit kuo -" Hermionen lause pysähtyi kuin seinään, kun Malfoy elehti käsillään kuin yrittäisi rutistaa pyyhettä erittäin kuivaksi.

"No, ymmärrät kuitenkin. Opit niissä piireissä takuulla sellaista taikuutta, jota minä en voisi ikinä löytää mistään saati hallita", Hermione jatkoi hieman varovaisemmin. Hän oli hetken hiljaa, ja katsoi miestä joka näytti siltä kuin haluaisi vain pahoinpidellä jotain. Hermione kulautti oman paukkunsa.

"Enkä minä valitettavasti tunne muita ex-kuolonsyöjiä näinkään hyvin", Hermione lisäsi Malfoyn sähisevän hyssyttelyn saattelemana, vaikka ei hän voinut kehua tuntevansa Malfoytakaan erityisen hyvin. Hän nyt vain sattui olemaan yksi niistä, jotka ovat yhä elossa ja kaiken lisäksi vapaina.

"Selvä, nähdään huomenna kun olet vähän selvennyt. Jutellaan yksityiskohdista sitten", Hermione sanoi, nousi ja lähti.

Malfoy istui hetken paikoillaan täydellisen tyrmistyneenä, kunnes havahtui ja viittoi baarimikolta lisää juotavaa.


End file.
